The Love that had Finally Found Me
by SugarQuill44
Summary: Hermione and Ron had a fight a year ago and hadnt talked since. She reflects and gets a vistor on a nightly walk. RHr


**The Love that had Finally Found Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related . I also do not own the Stevie Nicks song "Crystal". Just the plot is mine!

Enjoy this one-shot songfic that I came up with at 11:30. Its actually a bit…deeper I guess is the word, than my other ones. I heard this song I was like…SONGFIC! Well, enough rambling…ENJOY!

She hadn't talked to him after that fight. It had been one year to day that it had taken place. She hated to think about it but she often did. Once in a while she would forget only to be reminded and have a wave of memories splash over her and then she would go back to being depressed again. She hated not talking to him.

Harry and Ginny had both tried to get them to start talking again but she wouldn't even hear it. She was still too mad. Although she was mad she still missed him. Then when she finally felt even a twinge of happiness for any reason, the load of different emotions would confuse her and she would slip away and become withdrawn. She lost touch with the social world of friends, Hogsmeade visits, and Quidditch.

She buried herself in her studies and when asked she said that since it was her final year at Hogwarts she didn't want anything to distract her from her N.E.W.T.s.

When she was in class she would let her eyes wander over to him and she would look at his red hair that covered his eyes. She would loose herself in it and remember the times that they had together. She would remember his smell. She loved that smell. Whenever he came close to her to lend her a shoulder to cry on or congratulate her on a good test grade she would loose her mind with that smell of cinnamon and spices.

_Do you always trust your first initial feeling _

_Special knowledge pulls through, there's believing_

_I turned around, and the water was closing all around. _

Now, with the weight of N.E.W.T.s approaching and all of her emotions she took a late night stroll to the lake. She was only semi worried about getting caught out of bed at such late hours. She simply walked a little quicker and took a seat at the base of a large oak tree, where you could see the lake perfectly.

The wind was blowing softly and felt good against her warm cheeks. She thought about everything. She would see flashes of it. But those flashes were enough to trigger those emotions that she hated to feel.

FLASH The common room. FLASH Lots of people watching. FLASH The red cheeks. FLASH The high tension. FLASH The high tempers. FLASH The noise. FLASH The regret. FLASH The stubbornness. FLASH

She knew that she loved him. Oh, God she loved him. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone now. She used to think about telling Ginny. But that was before the fight. Now it was different. All she could think about was how much she loved him and that he would never know. He wouldn't ever talk to her again either.

_Like a glove, Like the love, that had finally, finally found me_

_And I knew, in the crystalline knowledge of you _

_Drove me through the mountain _

_Through the crystal-like clear water fountain,_

_Drove me like a magnet.. _

_To the sea _

It all seemed so strange to her that it all ended so quickly. She had went to having him in her life for so long and then, nothing. Not even a "Hi." in passing. What was she going to do? Could she live her whole life like this? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to see him again.

_How the faces of love changed turning the pages _

_And I have changed, _

_Oh but you, you remain ageless... _

She sat there with her thoughts, staring at the lake. Then she heard it. The rustle of leaves. The quick rapid movement of someone, or something drawing nearer.

She turned. There he was. The man that had caused her so much pain. That had gave her so much love. She felt it. She knew that he felt it. She could see it in his eyes.

_I turned around, and the water was closing all around. _

_Like a glove, _

_Like the love, _

_that had finally,_

_finally found me. _

"Hermione…" he said, ever so softly.

"Shhh" she said. She motioned for him to join her at the base of the tree.

He wrapped his arms around her small body. She smelled it. The strong smell of cinnamon and spice. She lost herself in it. In the relief that everything was going to be okay now. That everything was how it was supposed to be.

"I love you so much." she heard him whisper. She nodded.

"I love you, too" she said.

She tilted her head to him and he lowered his head to hers. She felt his warm lips meet hers and she melted. This is where she wanted to be. Everything was okay and she couldn't have been more happy.

_And I knew, in the crystalline knowledge of you _

_Drove me through the mountain _

_Through the crystal-like clear water fountain_

_Drove me like a magnet.. _

_To the sea_

Review!


End file.
